


Terminator 2: Judgement Day

by 1_800oh_no



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, Gun Violence, Movie: Terminator 2: Judgment Day, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800oh_no/pseuds/1_800oh_no
Summary: what will happen when two friends who have secret feelings for each other undergo an incident where one of them is seriously hurt? will this cause a rift between them or bring them closer together?when a robot from the future comes to protect the two, will they survive the many obstacles they're forced to go through to save the world?~there are direct quotes, i don't take ownership of them~i don't own any of the characters, and you own yourself.
Relationships: John Connor/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Intro

hey! welcome to my first x reader. i feel like edward furlong's characters are under appreciated so i decided to write about one! if you have any other characters you'd wanna see, just comment them.

you both are about 16 in this, so he's not 10 or whatever. this basically goes off the movie, but has some background, dialogue and scenes that are added. lots of direct quotes, they're not my work (just thought i'd clarify lol). this is mainly for me, but feel free to read it if you want. 

i accept constructive criticism, just don't  
be rude. lowercase is intentional. sorry if some things have plot holes, you can suggest changes, but that doesn't mean i'll use it. the chapters start out super short, but will get longer as it goes. well that's all, hope you enjoy!


	2. John

~third person pov~

the girl's feet padded against the sidewalk. she didn't really know where she was going, but she was sick of it. of everything . she just needed some air.

she stopped at the one place she always ended up. his house. john's house. she reached into her jean jacket pocket, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. she loves him more than she loves life itself. john was her best friend. but she loves him more than that. there wasn't anything she could do about it, though.

she didn't even bother knocking on his foster parents' door. he wasn't going to be in there anyway. she entered his garage to be immediately greeted by (f/s) {your favorite song}. john was seated on the floor. he was working on his motorcycle; his hair behind his ear so he could see what he was doing. 

"(y/n)!" he grinned after noticing her presence. he turned down the music so he could talk to her. "whatcha doin' here, smokes?" she laughed softly at the nickname she'd come to adore. she always had a cigarette dangling between her lips, so the name fit.

"same as always. how's the bike coming along?" she attempted at a grin, despite the cig almost falling to the ground. she tried, and failed, at a smoke ring, and john frowned.

"parents, huh? what good do they do anyways?" he snatched the cigarette from her lips, and took a drag. 

she took this as a chance to study his features, like she'd done many times before. his hair was brown and fell down to his ears. his eyes were a greenish color and always sparkled at the excitement of anything illegal. his lips spread into their natural grin, her cigarette placed between his lips. that grin that has comforted her on her worst days. she loves him. "what's it with you and these cigarettes? they'll kill you, y'know." he threw it on the ground and stepped on it.

john studied her for a minute and suddenly blurted, "how 'bout we go to the mall? i'm bored, and i dunno.. we could play some games."

"sure, john." she grinned again, this time a genuine one. "let's go to the mall." 


	3. Help Her

~third person pov~

~at the mall~

"so, what do you wanna do?" (y/n) questioned, smiling at john. they walked for a few minutes, (y/n) pointing out shops and games.

"alright, look," he stopped, making her stop too, basically in the middle of the mall. "there's something i need to talk to you abo-"

a gunshot rang out, making both her and john's heads snap towards the noise. "what was that about?" he questioned no one in particular. (y/n)'s breathing quickened.

(y/n) was practically hyperventilating, looking at john with wide eyes, "john-"

"hm?" his head turned towards her and he studied her expression. he gasped softly as he noticed her fingers touch her stomach and become bloody. 

she muttered a soft "oh, shit," and dropped to the floor.

~third pov but from johns perspective~

"no, no, no, no" he muttered to himself. "this cannot be happening." his hands slid to the bottom of her tank top, his eyes searching hers for permission, and once it was granted, he lifted up the hem to reveal a rapidly bleeding gunshot wound.

"oh my god," (y/n)'s voice choked out. she was coughing violently in his arms. he took of his jacket and placed it on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. one thing he could thank his real mom for.

"hey, hey," he cooed softly to her, "you're gonna be alright." he turned towards the screaming people that were running towards the exits, "help her! hey! somebody! please! help her!" he cried. no one was paying him or the girl that he loves that's bleeding out on the floor.

he sighed, his eyes teary and darting every which way. he doesn't know what to do. 

he placed his hands under her, careful to avoid causing her any more pain. he lifted her with any strength he could muster and carried her towards the closest exit.


	4. Hospital

~third person pov~

john paced back and forth in the hospital's waiting room. something was shady here. strange people kept walking in. strange people with strange bags that were probably filled with even stranger things. he just wanted someone to come and tell him that she's alright.

a nurse walks in and says "john connor?" his head snaps up and he practically runs towards her. "what are your relations to (y/n) (l/n)?"

he looked to the ground; racking his mind for any lie that could get him to see her. he could say boyfriend, but that would be an awkward thing to explain, even though that's what he so much wanted to be to her. he decided on the truth. "i'm a really close friend. please, i need to see her." 

"i'm afraid that's not possible. she just came out of a serious surgery and no one can see her now." the nurse said, void of any real empathy, and left.

he vaguely wondered why (y/n)'s parents weren't here. shouldn't they be the first to be called in a situation like this? he seemed to be the only one there for her. he sighed and sat to wait again.

~time skip~

(y/n) shot up to a seated position, rapidly looking around. is she dead? is this hell? she began to panic. where's john? she vaguely began to remember the last hour. she was shot. she's dead. oh shit. 

she looked down only to realize she's in a hospital gown. she made it to the hospital, and the gunshot wound was gone.

one sentence repeated in her mind. where's john? a doctor came in and began to speak in a heavy accent, "hello miss, i apologize about the taking so long, but, uh, you've undergone a serious experimental surgery."

"what the hell do you mean 'experimental surgery'? what did you do to me, you asshole?" she was stressed, and because of that she was angry. she wanted the only person that made her sane.

"please calm down, miss. just let me explain. you just went through a vessel transfusion." he explained.

"what the hell-"

he sighed and continued, "you're no longer human, (y/n). we've transferred you to a high-technology robotic system. you have many abilities, now."

her world began swirling around her. her brain went into overdrive with all the information she'd been given. 

what's john going to think? what's john going to think, she thought as the ground suddenly rushed up to meet her.

~time skip again (like a week)~

she needed to come up with a plan to get out, but she'd never been one to think things through. without even thinking about what she was doing, she repeatedly slammed the button to call a nurse to the room.

"what is it, miss (l/n)?" the nurse walked in to see the bed empty. she took a few more steps in and called, "miss (l/n-" the nurse collapsed.

there (y/n) stood behind the fallen nurse with her food tray raised in her hands. she closed her eyes, let out a breath, and tapped the nurses shoulder to make sure she was out. she didn't know what she was doing but she was doing it. 

she felt weird, she didn't know what it was, but it was weird. she opened her eyes and and frowned. she seemed taller. she went to go see herself on the mirror placed to the left of her hospital bed, and gasped. she was the nurse.

"you have many abilities now," the doctor's voice echoed in her head.

panicked, she picked up the nurse lying on the floor and hoisted her onto the bed. she covered her up so at first glance it was just a sleeping girl. (y/n) straightened her posture and walked confidently out of the room.

her heels clicked on the tile as she made her way down the hallway. as soon as her eyes landed on john, she approached him as the nurse would, confident and uncaring.

"john connor?" she asked, trying to cover up the shock at her voice, the nurse's voice.

"yeah?" his eyes flicked up to meet hers and she just wanted to hug him. she wanted to tell him she was alright and that she missed him. but she didn't.

"i think me and you should go outside and have a talk." she could see the expression in his eyes flicker to dread. she turned on her heels and lead him to the door.


	5. Robot

she stopped in front of the building and checked behind her so no one could see. "it's me john, it's (y/n)." her eyes searched his in fear of his reaction.

"what the hell kind of sick joke is this? fuck you." he glared at her and turned to go back inside. he passed her, purposely bumping shoulders with her in a rude manner.

"johnny, damnit please listen to me," she cried, closing her eyes and just wishing this would all be over. she just wanted him to hug her, as pathetic as it sounds. she grabbed his arm and whirled him around again.

she opened her eyes, tears pouring down her cheeks and said, "please." his eyes widened at the nurse's skin, which warbled into a metallic gray color and faded back to (y/n)'s original features.

"(y/n)?" john stared at her. she seemed completely fine other than the fact that she was crying and was just a nurse. she was just shot, but there wasn't any evidence of it. "oh god." before she could respond he charged her and wrapped her in the biggest hug she's probably ever had. "thank fucking god you're okay."

they were both crying at this point. they held each other and silently thanked whatever gods there are for this moment. for (y/n) being okay, and for john accepting her new found abilities.

~skipp~

"so what all can you do?" john innocently asked, looking up at her from the ground and grinning. he held her eyes for a moment and then flicked them back down to the bag of mcdonald's he was holding.

she frowned. "i dunno," she thought about it for a minute, "i can turn into things. it's not like they gave me an instruction manual." she plopped down next to john on the floor and reached into the bag for a fry.

"well, what'd you do to trigger the thing last time?" he questioned, still stuffing his face with his burger.

"thought about it."

"think about it again, then, smokes." his hair dangled in his face and she wanted to adjust it, but she kept her hands to herself. she laughed softly at his remark and shrugged.

she thought about the "abilities" that guy was talking about. what were they? what did they mean? does she have any more? nothing happened. she frowned.

"your little tip is bullshit."

"hey! no it's not," john said through a mouthful of fries. "it was plenty helpful."

"JOHN!" john's foster mom, janelle screamed from the front door, "GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND CLEAN YOUR RO-"

john only turned the rock music that was playing softly in the background to where he could no longer hear his foster mom's screams. he always said his foster parents, janelle and todd, were pieces of shit.

after a few minutes, john turned it back down and grinned at (y/n). before he could react, janelle burst into the garage. john and (y/n) shot to their feet, (y/n) taking a defensive stance she didn't know she had; her hands and forearms became blades. 

john glanced at her hands with wide and concerned eyes, janelle turned white, at the fact of the strange girl in her garage, or the fact that her hands were blades; no one knew for sure. (y/n) looked down and panicked, the blades diminishing and becoming her hands once again. 

"holy shit," the three said simultaneously.

(y/n) held her hands behind her, and laughed nervously. john didn't know what to do so he grabbed his radio and hit her in the head with it. janelle dropped to the floor.

"what the hell did you do that for?" (y/n) asked. what were the going to do? john just knocked out his foster mom and todd was still in the house. 

"i don't know!" he sighed softly and looked at her. "we're in some deep shit."


	6. Heist

the last chapter and the beginning of this one is kinda dumb, but just roll with it. 

~

~third person pov~

"alright, go over the whole thing again." (y/n) said, asking john to tell her exactly what they were going to do about the unconscious woman on the floor.

"okay, so you turn into her or whatever and distract todd, i'll drag her through the back door and put her in her bed. you just need to go tell todd that you're not feeling too well and want some rest." he studied her reaction.

she just simply nodded and tapped janelle's arm. she imagined herself becoming janelle, this time with her eyes open, and watched her hands ripple into a gray color. the gray faded and she grew a few inches taller. she spread her hands and smirked at john.

"damn, i'm gonna have to get used to that," he laughed and shook his head. "operation: knocked-out-foster-mom is a go."

~le time skip~

(y/n) walked into the house, a house she's only been in once, just to run in and get something from john's room. "todd?"

"yeah, honey? is john with you?" he called from the couch. 

"no," she paused, remembering the way janelle talks about john, "the little piece of shit wouldn't let me in." she winced at the way she had to speak of him, but it was what she had to do. she peaked out the window to see john grin at her, dragging janelle the best he could by her arms.

her eyes flickered to the back door and back to todd. she walked over to the back door, unlocking it for john. she needed to get todd away from it. she walked back into the kitchen. "todd, dear, come here a minute." john was almost at the door.

"hold on."

"no! todd, now! help! please! todd!" she fake cried and slammed her hand on the counter for drama.

todd came barreling around the corner and studied her. "what the hell's wrong with you, janelle?" she subtly looked behind him, at john who was trying to drag janelle up the stairs. she needed his more of his attention, so she did the only thing she could think of; she slapped him.

"what the hell?" he touched his cheek where she'd hit him. john stopped and looked at her with his brows furrowed, but then continued. she continued to throw a fit, yelling about nothing and hitting him, until john was upstairs. 

she stopped suddenly, catching her breath. "i think- i think i'm gonna go lay down now." (y/n) turned and walked up the stairs. todd stood dumbfounded at his wife's random outburst. 

~upstairs~ 

"this is the worst idea you've ever had, and you've had some questionable ones." (y/n) sighed after she'd become herself again. 

john smiled at her, but he had a strange look in his eye. "i dunno, you managed. you slapped the shit out of todd, so i'd say that's a win." he chuckled and covered janelle up.

"do you- do you trust me?" john's smile faded as he asked the question. his eyes studied hers, that specific (e/c) hue he was always lost in. 

"obviously," she laughed, her eyes asking him for an explanation.

he let out a soft sigh and stepped closer to her. he didn't know what he was doing, but it was long overdue. he stepped towards her again; their noses almost touching. he searched her eyes again, and then suddenly slammed his lips against hers.

(y/n) was shocked at first, but quickly recovered and melted into his touch. she was confused, so after some time she pulled away. "john.."

"i'm sorry, smokes. god, i'm so sorry. i don't know what came over me, i-" his adorable ramble was cut off by (y/n)'s lips on his once again. her hands slipped into his hair, her fingers running through the soft strands like she'd always wanted to do. she smiled into the kiss. this time he was the one to pull away, just enough to look at her again.

(y/n) grinned at him, and whispered, "c'mon, let's go."


	7. New Feelings

~a few weeks later~

(y/n) was beginning to adjust to her and john's change in status. she'd been in love with him for so long, being able to openly express some of that to him seemed unreal. she'd never been so happy. 

she'd practiced her new abilities. turns out she can form other objects with her hands other than knifes. she can also turn into the floor or walls, instead of just a human. she could pass through walls, too. john was always supportive, helping her learn and practice turning into him.

she'd spent a lot less time at her own house. of course, before the kiss, she was at johns house more than she was at her own. but since she walked to john's that day, she only went back to sleep and then left early in the morning. 

john didn't wake up at least until 10, so she took walks around the parks and trails to listen to the birds and try to clear her mind. she'd gotten many weird looks considering her dark circular glasses she was wearing, even though it wasn't that sunny out. she sneered at a few moms who glared at her and lit her cigarette. 

around 10:30 she began to walk to john's. it had started to drizzle, so her jean jacket was starting to get wet. her converse softly padded through puddles and occasionally skipped across the sidewalk. her cigarette didn't last long in the now pouring rain, so she tossed it on the ground. 

upon reaching john's house, she let herself into the garage, as she had many times before. "here's johnny!" she called, and was soon met by a beaming john connor. 

"you walked in the rain?" he asked. he helped her out of her jacket and threw it on top of his radio. "this baby just got fixed up." he said, motioning to his bike, "after the rain quits, i was thinkin' we could call tim over and we could go to the mall." 

(y/n) laughed a bit, the last time she heard something about the mall she'd got shot. it wasn't as scary now, considering if she'd got shot it'd just bounce off of her. tim was a good buddy of theirs. he was a little strange, sure, but he was fun to hang out with. at least john thought so. "sure, johnny."

she took out another cigarette and lit it. she looked at john for a minute, "what, you're not gonna tell me they'll kill me?" she teased. she looked over at her own bike and frowned. it needs to be touched up itself.

he took the cig from her, blew a smoke ring, and smashed it on the ground. "no, no, i think you have it under control." he grinned and leaned towards her. "can i have a kiss?"

"you don't have to ask," she said and softly placed her lips on his. she'd never get used to this, but that's not a bad thing. she thinks she'll always have that first kiss excitement every time he touched her. 

after about an hour of kissing, laughing, and talking about everything they could think of, the rain stopped and tim was on his way over. she had to admit, she did want to spend the day with just john, but they have to keep in touch with tim every now and then. 

tim wanted to ride with john, and she was riding her own bike over to the mall and atm. it didn't shock her, because there is no way she's letting tim on her's. she sat perched on her bike waiting for tim to stop talking so much.

"alright, ladies, we ready to go?" (y/n) called over to the boys on the red and white bike. her bike was a dark blue with white specks on it. she painted it herself. 

"yeah, yeah, we're comin', smokes." john yelled back. he was still standing there, leaning against his bike while tim rambled about wanting a bike of his own.

she began revving up her bike, probably gaining attention from a few neighbors. "race you there," she teased, and with that she raced to a few intersections away from his house and waited. 

she could practically hear john scrambling to get tim to shut up and get on the bike. after she heard the familiar sound of his bike, she started up again and raced towards the atm. 

~mMm time skip~

"you waited, didn't you?" john whispered to his girlfriend once they fell out of earshot from tim. 

"hm, i dunno." she shrugged and ran towards the atm. "are you ever gonna teach me that thing you do with the money?" john always did some kind of thing to get money from the atm machine. 

"mm, no." he laughed and he caught up to her. "enter stolen card now."

he placed a card, a stolen card, apparently, into the slot and pressed some buttons. a bunch of numbers came up on the screen.

"can you hurry up, this is taking too long," tim whined. (y/n) looked at him in irritation for a moment, but then turned her focus back to what john was doing. "where'd you learn this stuff from anyway?"

"my mom; my real mom, i mean." he said. tim stood behind him, pacing back and forth. she vaguely wondered what his deal was. she stood next to john, just watching him. not really learning, just watching. 

"withdraw three-zero-zero.. bucks." he mumbled things of encouragement to the atm machine. 

she grinned as he smiled to himself in pride when the money came out of the machine. "easy money," he said to her waving his money, still with a large grin on his face. "come on."

he subconsciously grabbed her hand, but let go after receiving a strange look from tim.

they ran back to their bikes while tim and john cheered. she was lost in her thoughts. 

john glanced at her and wondered what she was thinking about. the only thing about tim was they couldn't really tell him much, because he'd just make fun of them. john wanted to cup her cheek and ask her if everything was alright, but he couldn't.

tim dug around in john's backpack and pulled out a picture of a woman. Sarah Connor, john's mom. (y/n)'d never met her, but she seemed decent enough. better than janelle.

"is that her?" tim asked.

"yes." john took the picture and shoved it back into his bag. 

"so, she's pretty cool, huh?" tim questioned. he seems to never run out of questions. she prepared herself for the small rant john was about to go in.

"she's a complete psycho." he said. his mom was up in some type of mental hospital. "she tried to blow up a computer factory, but she got shot and arrested." 

"oh shit."

"she's a total loser," he said, shrugging on his backpack. "come on," he said, his eyes flicking to hers again, and she'd realized she hasn't said anything for a while. "let's go spend some money."


	8. Have You Seen This Boy?

she never was very talkative when tim was around. he irritated her. she got on her bike, and after a quick heartfelt glance at john, she rode ahead. 

as they walked in, the two were filled with flashbacks. john kept glancing at her. tim noticed this. (y/n) would sometimes touch a spot on her stomach, and look at john. something was weird here, but tim wasn't going to push it. tim stopped and let them get ahead. "i'm gonna go get some more quarters, guys."

(y/n) let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "john."

he turned towards her and attempted to smile. "it'll be okay." they both shared a smile and pushed the feelings of dread aside.

they ran towards a game they both liked and put in some money. "i'm gonna kick your ass, connor," (y/n) grinned and placed her hands on the buttons. she glanced at john and noticed his hair behind his ear.

"in your dreams, smokes." they started the game a few times and ended up being 2/3 leaning (y/n)'s way. 

they laughed about it, (y/n) teasing him about it for a bit, but then moving on to a new one.

they were taking turns on a plane fighter game, and it was johns turn. she stood leaning on a nearby game, smiling at his intense concentration.

"john." tim came running around the corner, and (y/n) had to suppress a sigh. "there's some cop scoping for you, man, check it out." john glanced at her and then peeked over tim's shoulder at the cop holding a picture of john and showing it to a group of kids. one of the kids pointed at john and them.

"let's split man, just go." tim told john and turned and ran in another direction.

(y/n)'s eyes widened behind her dark lenses and she looked at john. "oh shit."

"go, (y/n). they're after me, not you." john stood and ran past her towards an exit. bullshit, she thought.

(y/n) just sighed and followed john. he figured she would, but it was worth a shot. they ran down a long hallway, the cop on their tail. they passed an employee, shoved past him, and burst through another set of doors.

they ran as fast as they could, only to be met by large man holding a box of roses. he opened the box, and pulled out a gun. "what the fuck," (y/n) muttered to herself.

(y/n) darted her eyes around, then dragged john through another hallway. she tugged at a high voltage door, locked. 

"hey!" the employee had caught up with them. (y/n) stayed facing the big guy, and john whipped around, and started hitting her arm. she turned around too, and the cop was there, with a gun also. 

"get down." they did as the big guy said and he shot at the cop. john let out a scream. she glanced at him to make sure he was alright, and then began fumbling for a cigarette.

"not the time." john locked eyes with her, and pulled her hands out of her pockets. 

they looked at the cop, who had a gaping whole of gray on his chest. the big guy grabbed them both and shielded them from the cop's bullets. he didn't seem to be affected by them.

the cop kept firing, both of them screaming. what the hell is happening? the guy who was holding them slammed his fist against the high voltage door and shoved them inside.

gunshots continued outside, the only thing they had at the moment was each other. she looked at john the best she could in the darkness, and hugged him. 

"i'm sorry, smokes." he said, softly threading his fingers through her (h/l) (h/c) hair. "this is my fault." he sighed, dropping his hand to her shoulder, and leaning his forehead against hers. 

"don't get sappy on me now, johnny." she leaned back from their hug and smiled. "it's not your fault." she pulled him towards the doorway, so they could see what's going on.

the big guy was currently shooting the cop repeatedly, and then they proceeded to slam each other into the drywall. they watched as the two went through the drywall, into another part of the mall. they took this as an opportunity to get away.

they ran down a few flights of stairs, hoping they were going fast enough. they ran down to where their bikes are parked. 

"let's just take one, alright? stick together." john said in between attempts of getting his bike to start. "come on!" 

the cop burst through the door, and john's bike hasn't started. "come on!" he screamed again, and it seemed to work, because the bike was now speeding across the pavement. she held on to john, silently praying they and her bike would be okay.

the cop began to run. he was running impossibly fast, right on their tail immediately. john kept his head forward focusing on where he was going. (y/n) glanced back at him every 10 seconds.

john turned his head back again, and suddenly swerved the bike off the pavement and fell about 2 feet onto the road. she wasn't really expecting that, but she recovered quickly. 

the cop was just as fast, he jumped off and continued his pursuit. john weaved right in front of a large tractor-trailer, almost causing that driver to wreck. by the way the tractor-trailer was driving straight towards them, hitting cars on its way, she took the wild guess that the cop was now in it. 

they continued to weave through cars, probably causing a wreck here and there, and (y/n) was still looking back at the tractor-trailer.

they went up a path, that went up above the road a bit, and stopped after a while. suddenly, when both (y/n) and john were looking the way the came, the tractor-trailer arrived on a bridge above them, falling down to their level. 

they watched in awe and panic, but then john revved up the bike again, and was speeding away from the cop. the wrecked tractor-trailer didn't stop seem to stop him from being extremely fast. the chase was close yet again.

they drove as fast as the bike would go, weaving through water and switching sides a few times. they cut down another section, and this caused the tractor-trailer to lose control a bit. it bounced against each wall, like a game of ping pong. 

a few gunshots were heard, but she didn't know where it was coming from. they continued to drive, just wishing this would all be over. nothing good ever comes of that mall.

they drove under a bridge, the top of the trailer was pretty much cut off. they both turned to see if the cop made it through that, and by his head popping back up and him regaining control, she'd come to the conclusion that he had. 

the trailer began swerving for no reason, but then the big guy from earlier weaved beside it and next to john and her. he picked up john and put him in front of him on his own bike. 

john's eyes widened and was waiting for him to pick (y/n) up to, but he didn't. "hey! what about-" 

"oh shit." (y/n) was left to fend for herself, again. she did the only rational thing she could think of, she let herself get next to the trailer and then climbed the side of it. john's bike crunched under the trailer's wheels. 

(y/n) jumped in with the cop, her hands becoming swords. "i'm gonna kill you, you son of a bitch!" 

the cop struggled to follow john and the big guy. he mimicked her swords on one arm, the other steering the trailer. 

the trailer smashed against a bridge like overhand and the gas began to spill. she was going to die. damn. 

john sat on the front of the strange man's bike, keeping his eyes on where (y/n) was. "we gotta go get her, man! i can't just let her die!" he turned around the best he could to look at the guy. "you don't understand-"

he watched as the trailer with the girl he loved inside exploded.


	9. Terminator

he couldn't breathe. she's gone. holy shit. a tire rolled out of the fire, the guy who had his gun trained on it, relaxed and put it away. 

"do you realize what do you just did?" john screamed at him. "i'm gonna kill you! fucking asshole!" tears were started to form, but he hastily wiped his eyes. 

"the girl is fine."

"screw you!" it didn't seem real. what was he going to do without her? 

they drove down the street, and after a while john couldn't take it anymore. he took a few shaky breaths and said "okay, time out, stop the bike," he signaled a time out and continued, "time out, come on, stop the bike."

the guy weaved out of traffic and slowly came to a stop. john immediately jumped off. he wanted to know who the hell this guy is, thinking he could just come in and wreck his entire life.

"now, don't take this the wrong way, but you are a terminator, right?" john asked.

"yes. cyberdyne's systems, model 101."

he walked around the guy, and studied the bullet holes in his jacket. he stuck his finger in one of them, no blood. "holy shit." he took a breath. "you're- you're really real?" 

the guy didn't have any change in expression. john caught his breath again, "i- i mean, you're like a machine underneath, right? but sorta alive outside?" 

"i am a cybernetic organism, living tissue over metal endoskeleton." his voice was completely monotone. no emotion whatsoever. 

john poked the guy's face a few times. "this is intense," he whispered. "get a grip, john. okay," he took a few more deep breaths, "um, you're not here to kill me, i figured that part out for myself."

his mind wandered to (y/n). this asshole saved him but didn't save the one who really mattered. 

who was he kidding, she's not dead. he'll go to his garage in a few and see she's there with her bike getting it fixed up. like she always is. she's not dead.

"so, what's the deal?" not dead. not dead. not dead. 

"my mission is to protect you."

good job you're doing so far, he thought. "yeah? who sent you?" not dead.

"you did. 35 years from now, you reprogrammed me to be your protector here."

"this is deep." john sighed. 

~third pov but from (y/n)'s perspective~

everything was on fire. she could see the cop melt in to flames, but was building back fast. she scrambled out just in time to see john wipe tears from his eyes and drive off with the big guy.

she was fully out, now. she didn't know what do from here. but first she needs to put a tracker on their bike. she doesn't really trust her aim, but it's worth a shot. 

she formed a small piece of metal from her hand. if she could get in on the bike, she'd know where they're going. she threw it as hard as she could, and it stuck to a part of the wheel.

the big guy looked at her, but then looked away, noticing she wasn't a threat to them. now for her bike.

~time skip (she's got her bike now)~

she sat on her bike and revved it up. oh, she missed it. she sensed where the piece was, and so she followed it.

~time skip again~

the terminator pulled them into a store's parking lot out of town, next to a phone booth.

"do you really think she's okay?" john asked softly. he was practically begging for her to be okay. she's not dead. if he said it enough, he'd believe it.

the future savior of the world paced back and forth with his hands jammed in his pockets. "yes." the terminator responded.

at this, a loud bike pulled in next to them. (y/n) grinned widely as she hopped off it. "howdy, ladies." she gave a bow, the piece of metal from the wheel of the terminator's bike forming with her hand again.

john stared at her. his breathing quickened, and before he let her say anything else, he slammed himself into her in a big hug. 

he didn't know if he could've gone very much longer without her. but, here she was without a single scratch on her. 

"hey, johnny." she pulled away enough to see him. "miss me?"

"you know damn well the answer to that." he laughed. he'd fully forgotten the terminator standing next to the phone booth, watching them. 

he pulled her into a kiss, not bothering to ask this time. he needed it. of course she kissed back. they pulled away after some time, both turning to look awkwardly at the big guy. 

"who's this dipshit?" (y/n) asked, jabbing her thumb in the big guy's direction.

"you're never gonna believe this," john said, turning to her again. "he's one of those terminators my real mom always rambled on about." he studied her reaction. maybe she thought he'd gone crazy just like his mom, even though his moms not actually crazy.

"from the future?" she asked simply.

"yeah, from the future, smokes. can you believe that?" he grinned at her proudly, gesturing to the terminator before them.

(y/n) furrowed her brows and delivered a strong punch to the terminator's gut. he stared at her, not having any reaction towards this.

"damn, dipshit, you're a terminator, alright." she looked up at the tall man, shrugging. " me and you," she said pointing to herself and then the terminator, "still have some beef." she turned away.

"y'know, todd and janelle are dicks but i gotta warn 'em." john went inside the phone booth.

"shit." he turned to the terminator and asked, "you got a quarter?" he would've asked (y/n) but she was outside cussing over being out of cigarettes, and she rarely had any change on her.

the terminator slammed his fist against the machine, dropping quarters everywhere. he picked one up and dialed the number.

janelle was talking about beef stew and sitting down as a family. that's weird. "somethings wrong, she's never this nice," he whispered to the terminator.

"what the hell is that damn dog barking at? shut up you worthless piece of shit!" he heard todd yell in the background.

"the dog's really barking." the terminator took the phone.

"john, honey, are you okay?" janelle asked over the phone.

"i'm right here, i'm fine." the terminator impersonated johns voice perfectly. john furrowed his brows and looked at him strangely. 

"are you sure you're okay?"

"what's the dogs name?" the terminator asked in his own voice. he covered up the bottom of the phone with his hand.

"max."

"hey janelle, what's wrong with wolfie? i can hear him barking. is he okay?" the terminator asked once again in johns voice.

"wolfie's fine, honey, wolfie's just fine. where are you?" at this, the terminator hung up the phone.

"you're foster parents are dead," he announced, void of any sympathy. he turned and walked out of the booth. 

"i need a minute here" john said, following the terminator, stopping in front of him with his hands bringing the terminator to a stop as well.

"you're telling me, that this thing can imitate anything it touches?" he glanced back at (y/n) who was currently throwing her empty cigarette pack against the gate.

"anything it samples with physical contact."

"get real. so, it could disguise itself as.. (y/n)'s pack of cigarettes?" john asked.

"no. only an object of equal size."

"well then why doesn't it just become a bomb or something to get me?" john spread his hands as an emphasis. 

"it can't form complex machines. guns and explosives have chemicals and moving parts. it doesn't work that way. but, it can form solid metal shapes." the terminator explained, his voice never wavering.

"like what?" 

"knives and stabbing weapons."

"like (y/n) can?" he asked, looking back at his girlfriend once again. "is she a terminator, too?"

"no. she has a liquid metal exterior. she thinks and has the feelings of an average human."

(y/n) came running over. "hey, i'm gonna go steal a pack of cigarettes. john, you want anything?"

"no, it's alright." he smiled at her as she ruffled his hair and ran off.

he watched her go, and then walked over to a car and sat on top of it. he looked at the terminator and sighed. 

"my mom and i, we spent a lot of time on Nicaragua and places like that. she'd shack up with anybody she could learn from so she could teach me to some great 'military leader'. then she gets busted." 

he sighed again, "they were like 'sorry kid, your mom's a psycho, didn't you know?' like everything i'd been brought up to believe was all made of bullshit." he slammed his hand down on the car, "i hated her for that. but everything she said was true. she knew, and nobody believed her. not even me."

"listen, we gotta get her out of there." he said, standing from his seat on the car.

"negative. the t-1000's highest probability of success is to copy sarah connor and wait for you to make contact with her."

"great. what happens to her?" john asked.

"typically, the subject being copied is terminated."

"shit!" he exclaimed, looking at the terminator wildly, "why didn't you tell me? we gotta go right now!" he turned to walk into the building and get (y/n). 

"negative. she's not a mission priority."

"yeah, well fuck you! she's a priority to me!" he said hitting the terminator. he held john by his jacket, which caused him to scream more.

"hey, damnit, what's your problem, damnit! help!" he screamed while hitting the terminator's arm repeatedly.

"this does not help our mission."

"help! get this psycho off of me! help! help! help, i'm being kidnapped, get this psycho off of me!" he screamed, drawing the attention of two guys, and (y/n) who was still inside the building. 

"let me go!" he screamed, and the terminator dropped him to the ground. "why the hell did you do that?" 

"because you told me to."

"what?" he whispered to himself and stood. "you have to do what i say, huh?" he laughed softly.

"it is one of my mission parameters."

"prove it.. stand on one foot." he said, shrugging. he watched the terminator complete the task with a wild grin. 

"sick! my own terminator. wow." he said, and then turned his head as the two men he'd gotten the attention of arrived. (y/n) was jogging up towards them as well, with a new unlit cigarette between her lips and two packs of gummy worms. 

"you okay, kid?" the guy in a yellow tank top asked. (y/n) slowed to a walk, leaned on a car, and lit her cigarette.

"take a hike, bozo." john looked at the men strangely, and then smiled at (y/n).

"see, let's get outta here, man." the taller man in a dark hoodie said, turning away from the group and walking back some.

"fuck you, you little dipshit," yellow tank top yelled, jabbing his finger at john.

"hey!" (y/n) snapped. she straightened up and glared at the man in the yellow tank top.

john took a step back and smirked. "dipshit?" he asked. he backed up next to the terminator, (y/n) leaned back on the car, blowing smoke out into the air.

"put your leg down," john leaned over and whispered to the terminator. he straightened back up, his mocking grin never leaving his face. 

"did you call /moi/ a dipshit?" john asked again, the grin only widening. (y/n) just stood there with a lit cigarette, watching the scene unfold.

he stood there for a second and said, "grab this guy, i can't believe he called me a dipshit." the terminator did as asked, and lifted yellow tank top guy off the ground by his hair.

the guy screamed, trying to get loose. (y/n)'s eyes widened as the terminator did what john said. she dropped her cigarette and stepped on it, sat on top of the car, and opened a bag of gummy worms.

"that'll teach you not to call me a dipshit, you jock douchebag."

the taller man ran behind the terminator and wrapped his arms around his neck, trying to choke him out. 

the terminator dropped yellow tank top and grabbed the taller man's hand, breaking it. he pushed him up against the car and took out his gun, steadying it to shoot the taller man.

"no!" john ran forward and pushed the gun away from the taller man. (y/n) sat wide-eyed, a gummy worm dangling out of her mouth, and her circular glasses resting on top of her head. "get out of here!"

"come on, man, let's split." one of them said, and they both ran the way they came.

a slow clap sounded from the car. (y/n) was perched next to her other pack of gummy worms staring at the two of them. "dude, you were going to kill that guy."

"of course. i'm a terminator."

he looked at (y/n) apologetically, and then turned to the terminator. "listen to me very carefully, okay? you're not a terminator anymore." the terminator didn't respond. "you got that? you just can go around killing people!"

"why?"

"what do you mean why? you just can't!" john said, exasperated. (y/n) was finding this situation a little more funny than she's supposed to.

"why?"

"'cause you just can't, okay? trust me on this." it was silent for a few minutes, a very stressed john looking at the terminator.

he sighed. "look, i'm gonna go get my mom," he looked to (y/n), signaling he was telling her this too, and then back at the terminator, "and i *order* you to help me." he held the gun towards the terminator.

the terminator said nothing, only took the gun and placed it in his belt. to break the silence, (y/n) smiled and said, "i got gummy worms. dipshit, you like gummy worms?" she asked the terminator. he didn't reply.

she tossed a bag to john and huffed. "let's go break into a mental hospital."


	10. Sarah Connor

they agreed on john riding with (y/n), despite the terminator's protests because he "was john's protector". (y/n) fought with john over who was on front, but it was settled once she pointed out what happened last time john drove.

she revved up her bike and followed the terminator to the mental hospital.

~time skip~

~mental hospital~

they pulled up to a stop a few yards away from the mental hospital. john looked at the terminator from the back of (y/n)'s bike.

"why did we stop now?"

"now, you gotta promise me you're not gonna kill anyone, right?" he said, resting his head on (y/n)'s back and watching him.

"right." the terminator agreed, not making eye contact with john.

"swear?" (y/n) added, cocking her head to the side.

he now turned to face them. "what?"

"just put up your hand and say 'i swear i won't kill anyone," (y/n) shrugged, lifting up her own arm. she watched as the terminator lifted up his hand and repeated the sentence.

"alright, let's go." john said, tightened his arms around (y/n)'s waist. 

they drove to the gate, (y/n) and john's motorcycle pulling behind the terminator's to the right.

"visiting hours are 10 to 4, monday through friday." the man at the gate explained in a tired voice. 

(y/n) placed down her kickstand and leaned forward on her motorcycle. john stood up to watch the terminator.

the terminator pulled out his gun and shot the man in the feet. he collapsed to the ground and screamed.

"what the hell are you doing?" john asked from behind his motorcycle. he spread his arms in question to why he was shooting people.

"you son of a bitch, you shot me!" the guy on the ground wailed. the terminator slammed his fist through the glass to the command center and pressed a button, opening the gate.

john hopped back on the bike behind (y/n), still looking at the terminator with wide eyes. 

"he'll live." the terminator announced, getting back on his bike. they drove past the gate, one step closer to getting john's mom.

~inside the elevator~

they sat in the elevator waiting to go up. she had a bad feeling about this. "hey, john?"

"yeah?" he asked, making eye contact with her. he was practically bouncing with anticipation to see his mom after all this time.

"if, uh, if we don't make it through this..." she trailed off and smashed her lips against johns in a passionate kiss. they kissed like they'd never see each other again. it was full of fear of losing the other. 

they'd gotten used to doing this kind of thing in front of the terminator. it's not like he had any real emotions toward it. he just stared at the door and ignored it.

they separated and took a soft breath, still holding each other. johns hands rested on her waist, (y/n)'s trailed through his hair, finally dropping to his shoulders while her thumb traced circles on his neck.

the door opened and the terminator stepped out first. she leaned to give john a quick peck and then stepped out behind the terminator.

"no!" there was the infamous sarah connor, on the ground in front of the terminator, scrambling away screaming. she turned and ran, looking back at him in horror as she turned the corner.

"mom, wait! mom!" john called and began running towards her.

"ms. connor! hey, wait up!" (y/n) tried to call, but it probably wasn't very helpful. (y/n) picked up her speed to a slow jog behind john.

they turned a corner and watched sarah connor get pummeled by a mental hospital employee. 

"holy shit!" (y/n) halted to a stop while two other employees held her down.

"help her!" john yelled at the terminator. 

"wait here." the terminator said, holding his arm out to block the two from going any further.

"he'll kill us all!" ms. connor screamed over and over at the men, but they didn't listen. 

the terminator walked over and slammed the employees though the glass in a door, against the wall, and against the glass on the other wall. one lady tried to punch him, but he grabbed her by the face and pushed her 10 feet backwards. 

john came running towards her. (y/n) stopped awkwardly next to the terminator and fumbled in her pocket for a cigarette. she always does when she's stressed.

"mom! hey, mom!" john got her attention away from the terminator for a second. she looked at him, looked back to the terminator and (y/n), and looked at john again.

"come with me if you want to live." the terminator offered his hand to ms. connor. (y/n) lit her cig and watched sarah stare with wide eyes like a cornered animal.

"it's okay, mom, they're here to help. they're here to help." he reassured her. sarah took his hand and stood.

the four turned around to see the t-1000 on the other side of the barred door. he simply phased through it with no difficulties, other than his gun getting jammed for a moment.

the terminator raised his gun, but (y/n) stopped him. "you guys go. i got it." she stepped forward, bounced on her toes, and flicked her wrists a few times.

on the last flick of her wrist, her arms all the way up to her elbow became long metal knives. 

"go." the terminator said and the remaining two sprinted down the corridor, the terminator following them with a fast and heavy walk.

the last thing john saw of his girlfriend was her tossing her burning cigarette to the ground and charging the t-1000, knives raised to fight.


	11. Smokes

this was a game of intellect. (y/n) did briefly wonder if she was doing this right, considering he's a robot. she rarely thought about what she was doing, so she just went with it.

she slipped under the t-1000's arm and attempted to kick him down. he turned around and looked at her like she was dumb. this wasn't going as planned. 

she pulled out a gun, a backup plan, and shot him a few times before running for the elevator. she slipped in at the last moment, and grinned wildly at john, who was white-faced and looked like he wanted to hit her.

her hands were hands again, as she didn't want to freak out ms. connor anymore than she had. she let out a breath and glanced at ms. connor. 

suddenly a knife shot through the crack in the doors and pried them open. ms. connor pulled john to the back of the elevator, and (y/n) took a defensive stance in front of the connors.

the terminator pointed the gun in his face and blew it in half. the elevator doors closed once again.

"what the fuck is it? what the fuck is going on? what the fuck is she?" ms. connor frantically asked, pressing herself and john to the back of the elevator the most she could.

a big thud was heard from the top of the elevator, and the familiar metal swords cut through the elevator's ceiling. 

"get down." the terminator ordered, and once sarah and john were in the top right corner, she stood over them the best she could, knives drawn.

the terminator continued to shoot at the ceiling, knocking the things that covered the lights to the floor. sarah grabbed a gun from the terminator's waistband and began to shoot it at the ceiling alongside him and (y/n).

a knife came down and hit sarah on her right shoulder blade. "mom!" john cried, tugging her to the floor with him.

"shit." (y/n) cussed, moving slightly to cover them better. she shot at the ceiling some more. the elevator finally opened and they all ran out into the parking garage.

a cop car was driving up to the door, and ms. connor yelled, "get out of the car!" she lifted her gun and shot a bullet at the windshield. "right now!" 

the terminator walked forward and slammed the guy against a part of the wall. they all climbed into the car, the terminator was driving, sarah was in passenger, and john and (y/n) sat in the back.

"go!" john yelled upon seeing the t-1000 run out of the door, and the terminator pressed the pedal to the floor, in reverse. 

sarah leaned out the window and shot at him. "i'm out," she said.

the terminator now reached his gun out of the window and shot at him. 

"here," (y/n) offered her a clip to sarah who reloaded her gun and shot with it a few more times.

after a few shots, the terminator reached the gun into the back and said, "reload."

(y/n) and john fumbled with the gun to reload it. 

"hang on," the terminator said as the shot out of the parking garage in reverse, eventually turning around and heading for the gate. 

suddenly, something grabbed on to the back of the car, and when (y/n) and john turned around to see, the t-1000 was hanging on the back.

they slammed through the gate, dragging along the t-1000. "done," (y/n) announced, and handed the gun to the terminator. 

the t-1000 busted the glass at the back of the car, causing sarah yell, "john," and pull him closer to the front. she rolled her eyes and pulled out her gun, shooting the t-1000 in the face with it.

"here, drive," the terminator told sarah. he climbed out the driver side window and shot the t-1000 twice, finally knocking him off the car.

the terminator got back in the car and john sat up again. (y/n) looked out the back and then noticed a piece of the t-1000 still on the car. she pushed off, and then sat back down.

"there's nobody behind us," john said, and sat facing forward next to (y/n).

"are you alright?" sarah asked john, and he nodded. 

"can you even see anything?" john leaned forward and asked the terminator, who was driving without any lights on in the dark. 

"i see everything."

"great." he said, leaning back in his seat again.

john turned to (y/n), who was sitting quietly, with a cigarette in her mouth again. *she's going to waste them all in one night.* "you scared the shit out of me, y'know." john told her, trying to get her to talk to him.

she held her cigarette between two fingers, took it out, and blew a smoke ring. "sorry, johnny." she whispered. she placed the cig back between her lips, and even he could see it trembling.

he scooted closer to her and held her hand, glancing at his mom to see if she was watching. she wasn't. "you alright?" he lightly traced patterns on the back of her hand with his thumb.

she took the cigarette out of her mouth. "just a little shaken up, that's all," she assured him, threading her fingers through his hair, and then cupping his cheek. she brought her hand back on her lap. 

she bit the inside of her cheek and then whispered, "your mom thinks i'm a freak, though."

he shook his head, and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by his mom. "john, come here." he leaned towards her and hugged her. she began to feel him, making sure he wasn't hurt.

"i told you i was okay." 

"john, it was stupid of you to go there. damnit, you have to be smarter than that. you almost got yourself killed. what were you thinking?" she shook him a bit and continued, "you cannot risk yourself, even for me. you're too important, do you understand?" she shook her head and turned around.

"but.." his voice was quiet and shaky, "i had to get you out of that place. i'm sorry."

she turned to face him once again. "i don't need your help, i can take care of myself." she turned back to face the road.

(y/n) was two seconds from telling sarah off. the way she talks to john was bullshit. he went through all that to save her ass and she didn't even thank him. she huffed, and a teary eyed john turned towards her.

"what's wrong with your eyes?" the terminator asked, looking at john from the rear view mirror.

"nothin'" john said and leaned on (y/n).

"don't listen to her, johnny," (y/n) whispered, quiet enough so only he could hear, "you did what you thought was right. she's a bitch, anyways." she said, at an attempt to make him laugh.

john let out a soft chuckle and placed his hand on hers. "i love you, smokes."

"i love you too." she sighed in content and closed her eyes, not aware of sarah paying close attention to their conversation.


End file.
